1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security of portable computers. Specifically, this invention relates to locking device for computers, which may be permanently secured to a permanent structure such as a desk, a computer credenza, an articulating arm or other types of permanent structures. The computer may be installed or removed from the locking device at the discretion of those having access to the security features of the locking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computers, particular the class of portable computers referred to as notebook computers, have the advantage of being compact and light weight and therefore easily transportable. However, the disadvantage of these relative small computers is that they may be subject to unauthorized removal or acquisition.
In the prior art, locking devices for computers, including portable computers, served to provide security for the devices in the absence of the computer owner or other authorized persons. However, the prior art devices were often cumbersome from the perspective of ease of installation and removal of the computer from the locking device. Also, the prior art locking devices did not have the flexibility to adjust to portable computers of different dimensions.
One such prior art computer security device which is indicative of the limitations noted above is U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,199 (Derman). Derman discloses a clamp locking device for personal computers. The Derman device is essentially a large base frame with threaded rods which grip a desk top personal computer chassis from several sides. Installation and removal of the personal computer from the Derman device requires partial disassembly of the device, the use of a wrench to tighten or untighten the threaded rods, and manipulation of sliding bars to allow or prohibit access to the threaded rods. The Derman device is restrictive in that it is designed to fit a personal computer chassis with a specific footprint, i.e. dimensions.
Another computer security device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,651 (Guddee). The Guddee device is even more complicated that the Derman device in that installation and removal of the personal computer requires the virtual dismantling of the fastener. The fastener is a complex assortment of frame, locking bars, rails, connecting pins, rods and posts, bolts and other numerous components. Furthermore, the Guddee device, similar to the Derman device is designed to fit a standard personal computer chassis and therefore lacks the flexibility to accommodate portable devices of different dimensions.
Still another type of locking device for computers is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,610 (Sanders). The Sanders device is characterized by a plate assembly which is inserted into the floppy disk drive of the computer. A standard padlock and cable combination secures the plate assembly, and thus the computer, to a permanent object such as a table or desk. The disadvantage of this approach is that no security is provided with respect to access of the computer including keyboard, hard drive, modem, display, RAM, etc. Furthermore, the security of the Sanders device is easily defeatable by means of nothing more than wire clippers for snipping the cable.
Therefore, a solution to the limitations imposed by the prior art devices was needed to provide a portable computer security device with convenient installation and removal, the capability of accommodating more than one size portable computer and means for limiting access to the operation of the computer.